3 spellcasters and the dice
by fluffyt1
Summary: 3 spellcasters are sent to some unknown place by accident or on purpose they don't know. This gets interesting as the rules they have lived by for their entire life change. Have fun.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

This FanFiction is using DnD 5e rules, I will be using information from rulebooks that I have bought, and I do not claim the game system as my own. Please note that I am prone to mistakes to rules and spelling/ punctuation so feel free to pull me up. For anything DnD related I will use dice to see what happens so this will be interesting for me as well as you. I cannot post on a set schedule but will try to post at least once a month. This is my first FanFiction so I hope it goes well. The party is 5th level and are human spellcasters. A wizard, a sorcerer and a warlock. I won't post character sheets. Let's begin! Oh, and the Wizard is Zyan Grenwerth, the Sorcerer is Ergo Harthern, and the Warlock is Shaun Ingreth.

Prologue

* * *

Zyan, Shaun and Ergo were all standing on an island outside the wizard tower belonging to a powerful wizard named Harmend. They had just cleared out a tunnel network underneath and were going to go back to Baulders Gate.

"The circle is drawn. Just step in and it will teleport you back to Baulders Gate."

"Thanks, Harmend this is a great help." Zyan thanked.

"All thanks go to you seeing as you paid me 500gp so I could get you back quickly." Harmend replied graciously.

"What about the 2 Potions of Superior Healing you promised?" Ergo inquired suspiciously.

"Oh, um yeah about that?" Stuttered Harmend, "They will be waiting for you on the other side of the portal. Just go through."

"Fine but if we find out you lied then we will be back,"

So, the three of them went through the portal and into what was not Baulders Gate. They appeared on what looked to be a hill on a large forested island. They were in a relatively large clearing with soft spongy grass. In the distance there is what appears to be a large town on another island that has a mountain with twin peaks. The tallest peak on the other island was glistening with snow. Birds were chirping in the forest so the party relaxed a bit. As this meant that nothing menacing was nearby.

"What happened..." Zyan asked then answered himself, "He cheated us, why didn't we insight him. We were so suspicious yet we did nothing."

"Stupid we knew something was off, anyway got to get lodgings. Zyan you cast Galder's Tower and set us up with somewhere nice to stay." Commanded Shaun.

Zyan knowing the spell took 10 minutes to cast wasted no time in starting the spell walking round in a circle of where the tower would be erected. Shaun summoned his pseudodragon familiar from the fey and went off to find some local game in the area and said he would be back at noon, roughly in two hours. Ergo got out his map of Fearun trying to find where they were poring over the map he couldn't find where they were although he did think that they were in the Moonshae Isles. Zyan halfway through the spell started muttering what rooms he wanted and chose the first floor - a dining space which includes a table with chairs, a magical fireplace, containers and cooking utensils. For the second he decided on a bedroom with a bed, chairs, fireplace and a chest. After he finished and the tower appeared he cast it again but this time with two bedrooms this being so that everyone would have there own room.

Shaun found some game or at least his familiar did with finding one deer and two rabbits, both were shot with his crossbow. So with the game and it being only about an hour he decided to head back to camp to drop it off. On his way back he saw what looked like a group of blights wandering round. "Glad I succeed on my stealth roll, god that would have been dicey." So taking a detour he found a stream that had fish swimming in it. "Lots of potential food sources." Shaun muttered to himself.

At camp he told the others about the blights and said that there may be a shambling mound nearby as well. Commenting on the stream and fish Shaun had seen Zyan cast Unseen Servant to start preparing the rabbits and the deer for lunch. The warlock was quite amazed at the transformation of the area as he had expected only one tower, but then upon learning that they each had their own bedroom he lit up. Looking at Ergo he asked, "Where are we on your map?".

"I don't know as far as I can tell we are in the Moonshae Isles somewhere,"

"Anyway, I say we defeat these blights and get rid of the threat." The others agreed and waited till the unseen servant finished its task then they set off. Finding the blights was easy as they were just rooted in place but had just rooted thus making them easy to spot as the party went past. So, grabbing a surprise round they started casting spells. The blights numbered five twig blights and two needle blights. The warlock went first casting Hunger of Hadar into the middle of them, this created a 20ft radius sphere this hitting all of the twig blights but the needle blights were outside this range. The deadly cold killed all of the Twig Blights even before the tentacles touched them corroding the remains away.

Then the Wizard cast chromatic orb at second level at the closest needle blight. A ball of flame splashed against the needle blight almost burning it to the ground. Before it could react Ergo slung a _firebolt_ at the needle blight destroying it and reducing it to ash. The surprise round over now the Ergo winning initiative slings another _firebolt_ at the remaining blight hitting and maiming the blight reducing its speed. Almost dead the blight fires a needle and shuffles up to Ergo and rakes him with his claws. The needle hits but the claws just find a psionic barrier halting their progress, the needle pierces his arm and it starts bleeding, then as he applies pressure it stops. Zyan waving his arm casts _catapult_ and slams a rock into the side of the blight's head killing it. On the way back Ergo washed his wound in the cool rushing water of the stream and cleaned it.

* * *

Just so you know the sorcerer is using the aberrant mind UA origin of magic so it is all fine.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Village

This FanFiction is using DnD 5e rules, I will be using information from rulebooks that I have bought, and I do not claim the game system as my own. Please note that I am prone to make mistakes for rules and spelling/ punctuation so feel free to pull me up. For anything DnD related I will use dice to see what happens so, this will be interesting for me as well as you. I cannot post on a set schedule but will try to post at least once a month. This is my first FanFiction so I hope it goes well. The party is 5th level and are human spellcasters. A wizard, a sorcerer and a warlock. I won't post character sheets. Let's begin! Oh, and the Wizard is Zyan Grenwerth, the Sorcerer is Ergo Harthern, and the Warlock is Shaun Ingreth.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Village**

The next morning with health and spells restored they ate the leftovers from the venison they had last night. With a round of casting of _prestidigitation, _they were all clean. Zyan cast _Galder's Tower_ twice using the same configuration as the towers that were already there, this gave the towers an extra 24 hours till they would disappear again, if this happened once every day for 365 days it would become permanent. "You know we should try and get to the town soon."

"First we would need away across the sea to get the other island. Although at the moment we should get some barricades up. Let's grab some wood to make a barricade and a fence, make this place more defensible." Ergo discussed,

"Great, so I will start cutting trees with acid splash, I will also conjure a small shovel for you so that you can dig posts Ergo, and Shaun you can take the wood from me and put it in the holes that Ergo digs'' commanded Zyan. Zyan was the impromptu leader of this group. _Acid Splash_ cast Zyan and as it hit the tree a howling sound sprang up around them as a dryad appeared from the tree. "You dare defile me for this you must pay!" as the dryad finishes 5 more come out of the trees and head towards them. "You do realize that we killed a group of blights that are an offence to nature and all that is natural," Zyan persuaded, "Surely you must realize this,"

"You still hit my tree with acid and _**you**_," she says pointing at Shaun "_**you**_ made this cold, acidic nightmare appear in the forest that has undoubtedly created more blights than you destroyed! Enough! PUNISH THEM!"

So the dryads were evenly spaced around the clearing one every 60 degrees, with Zyan standing in front of one. From the centre of the clearing to the closest dryad would have been about 100ft. The sorcerer reacting quickly cast _Ray of Sickness_ at the 2nd clockwise dryad, a bolt of sickening green energy sprang between Ergo's open hand and the dryad's chest connecting even as the dryad tried to jump away. Because of her natural form, she managed to shrug off the worst of the poison. The wizard preparing to be hit by the dryad soon cast _Mage Armour_ on himself and a translucent force field surrounded him. Shaun cast _Mind Spike_ targeting the second dryad counterclockwise. She repulsed the try on her mind but couldn't get rid of all the damaging effects dropping her to her knees. The dryad facing Zyan muttered a spell and enchanted her club then swung twice at Zyan the first missing but the second passed completely through his mage armour like it wasn't there and slammed into his side winding him. Going clockwise the next dryad grabbed a vine off of a tree and moved forward 20ft and made the grass grow into a massive 20ft square centred on the sorcerer, it didn't even affect him he ripped out the plants around him before they got too big to be a problem then the plants stopped growing. The next dryad did the same thing but closer to her but the overgrown part is now 40ft by 20ft. All the dryads created spots of difficult terrain and massive plants until the one hit by the mind spike which moved an additional 30ft then cast the spell centred on the warlock, the warlock not having the burst of strength that Ergo had struggled in vain to pull the plants out and ends up restrained and tied up from the vines and long grass. The sorcerer quickly cast _Firebolt_ twice at the dryad only 30ft away then he closes the distance to 10ft. Both firebolts hit and slam into both arms. The dryad is on its last legs and if anything else touches it looks like it would die. The wizard after being hit muttered some arcane words and cast _Shadow Blade_, the shadows all around the clearing combined to form a dark black solid mass of shadow in the form of a sword, the wizard swung the blade at the dryad hoping to kill it as he feared that if he didn't kill her he would die. The blade cut into her head but didn't mark the physical body she flickered then came back clearly in pain. Shaun draws his crossbow and fires at the dryad facing him, missing as the dryad ducks, the warlock feels a soothing presence on his mind that the dryad is good and why should he be attacking her? Shaking his head he clears that thought as the dryad snarls and leaps forward shortening the gap and using her natural magic to enhance the wooden club. She then swings and collides with Shaun's arm but didn't hurt much. The dryad in front of Zyan charmed him with her nature magic, "Could you pass me your rope?" she asked sweetly,

"Sure thing here it is," Zyan said as he handed his 50ft of hempen rope over to the dryad he then used it to tie him to her tree so he couldn't move. "Ah! thank you I did need a rest and to sit down."

The dryad who was near Ergo also managed to charm him and promptly turned her skin into something that has a semblance to bark. The other dryads who nothing had attacked disappeared into the trees muttering, "They have done nothing to offend me and this is too much for wanting to cut down trees here." The sorcerer took a stance of protection in front of the dryad. The wizard just sat there and asked "Why am I tied up?" to which the dryad didn't respond and the warlock fired two beams of crackling light at the dryad facing him both which missed. Then the dryad facing the warlock swung her club and missed. The one near Zyan bashed him in the head with her club hoping to knock him out but missed and hit the tree instead of at the sign of aggression the wizard woke up from his charmed state and with his shadow blade attacked the dryad missing and instead of cutting through the rope and freeing him. After he was freed by his miss he instantly stood up. The dryad behind the sorcerer used her club to knock him out the first swing missed but the second hit but it hit his shoulder and not the head only jarring it. After this attempt, the sorcerer's head cleared and he spun around and slams a dagger into where her heart would be twisting the blade as he pulled it out, the dryad dropped to the ground motionless as the other two screamed in agony at the sight of their fallen brethren. The warlock tried again to kill the dryad facing him with the same two beams of crackling energy, the first which was rushed missed hitting a tree branch and dropping it to the ground the second though was on target and took the dryad in the face killing it instantly. The last dryad screamed and swung at the wizard 3 times but in her rage she only hit once nearly downing him, the wizard reticulated by swinging his sword of shadow at her again scratching her but she didn't react at all. The sorcerer fires off another bolt from his crossbow and hits in the head killing her. All the bodies of the dead dryads fade away as the xp comes in. "Geese that encounter was hard, I didn't realize that dryads could attack 3 times in 1 turn?" Questioned Ergo turning to face the wounded wizard limping towards them as they walked in the door to the dining room. "They can't!" gasped Zyan "at least not on Faerun they can't. I think I will cast the ritual version of unseen servant to conserve spell slots."

"You do that and I will look for something to eat out there," Shaun replied. So he left with his familiar in tow. Zyan leaning back in his chair grabbed his spellbook and started turning through the pages absorbing in some of the magical energy from his book. As he did this he also got his health back so he would be ready for another encounter. Shaun looking for something to eat found some vegetables and herbs when he returned to base Zyan conjured a shovel so that Shaun could plant the vegetables and herbs then conjured a bucket so that they could water them. The planting was successful as the water came in and all the chores were done for the day.

**Next Day**

Waking up early they gathered their gear and after a 20 minute session of Casting Galder's Tower again they were ready to go. As the party was leaving, Ergo looked up into the sky and said "Smoke! Wood Smoke coming from over there, looks like it might be close to the edge of the island."

"You sure? But I mean we don't have a direction to go might as well there."

Heading off down the hill the others could start to see the smoke and it started to smell acidic. The party now hurrying along but being cautious started to hear yelling. As they burst out of the trees they saw the beach and sea with an island in the distance. Screams came from what appears to be a small village laid out in front of them, houses were burning and people running around and that was when they saw goblins running after villagers. On the other island there was a large town borderline city.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Goblin Assault

This FanFiction is using DnD 5e rules, I will be using information from rulebooks that I have bought, and I do not claim the game system as my own. Please note that I am prone to make mistakes for rules and spelling/ punctuation so feel free to pull me up.

**Chapter 2 - The Goblin Assault**

As the party left the trees of the forest they saw to watch towers opposite each other next to a dirt road. Further into the village goblins and hobgoblins are destroying homes and killing villagers. Then the roaring yells of bugbears started up. Approaching the watchtowers warily they were assaulted by three arrows each although the warlock only got targeted by two. The wizard managed to dodge two arrows but was surprised when a third sprouted in his side. Ergo not being as lucky as his wizard companion got hit by two arrows both hitting the same arm. Shaun got hit by an arrow but it just nicked his arm.

The party running into the relative shelter in between watchtowers tried to open the door to the left one but it was locked from the inside with more than a simple latch. "I think we have probably 4 goblins in each." Ergo pondered.

"We could try breaking the door down although we are not very strong and we can't pick the lock." Shaun commented. _Acid Splash_, cast Zyan targeting the lock that they could see on the outside. A bubble of acid went from his fingers and into the lock melting it and destroying the mechanisms after a few more castings the area around the lock gave way and the door swung inwards. Inside were 3 goblins torturing four guards. The goblins didn't see the party and it wasn't until they were all dead that the guards realized what had happened. The acid, spectral hands and frosty rays obliterated the goblins before they could react. Then seeing a rope ladder they quickly scrambled up the party knowing that there would be goblins on the next floor (they hadn't gotten xp yet.) went up carefully. The goblins hearing the creak of the rope ladder turned around, grabbed their swords and stood on either side of the opening. The wizard winning initiative and wanting one of the goblins moved away cast _Infestation_ so pulling a flea out of his component pouch he waved his hands and a cloud of parasite and fleas swarmed towards the goblin to the wizards left, the goblins body trying to repulse and kill the insects failed, and moved perpendicular to the trap door. As the goblin stumbles around it suddenly drops as the parasites finish it off then they disappear. The next goblin seeing its chance stabs twice at the Zyam. Zyam manages to jump out of the way for the first strike but this movement opens him up to the second as the blade flashed towards his stomach. The goblin shrieking in glee then Shaun coming up the ladder face flushed with rage tried to blast the goblin with _Eldritch Blast_ but both rays missed. Shaun leaped out of the way as a spectral hand rose from Ergo's position further down the ladder and floated towards the remaining goblin as he muttered the incantation to _Chill Touch_. The hand reached for the small green creature's heart and crushed it, killing the creature instantly.

Ergo and Shaun looked on in dismay as Zyam started to cough blood, Ergo acting quickly put Zyam into the recovery position hoping that now he could breath. Zyam then seemed to get a lot better and was almost stabilized but could also still very easily slip away. Ergo wanted to do more but knowing that he could just as easily kill Zyam as save him, Ergo whispered, "I can't do anymore, it's all up to him."

"You did what you could, Ergo," Shaun reassured, and with that Zyan slipped away his chest falling one last time as his heart stopped from the grievous wounds that had taken him away into the afterlife. The dejected party called out to the guards to get ready to catch the dead wizard. One of the guards muttered, "He deserves it that spellcaster using arcane magic. Gives me the creeps!"

"Hey! When one of your friends and companions die, maybe I'll insult them! He has done nothing wrong to you or your town! In fact he risked his life and paid for that risk because he was a good person defending you and your town!" Ergo shouted punctuating that last remark with a shove in the chest. "Calm down Ergo, I know you're angry and sad I am the same but the only way we can free this village is by using stealth we can't do it another way." Shaun placated. This seemed to calm down Ergo but he still shot angry looks at the guard who had insulted their friend. Then the door burst open and a hobgoblin stood in the doorway with two goblins behind him and behind that was a bugbear. The guards drop the wizard and quickly grab their weapons, not caring for their armour as it would take too long to don.

The hobgoblin smiled showing his sharp canines then rushed into the room and smashed his shield into one of the guards slamming him into the wall then with his longsword caved his skull in with the pommel of his longsword. The goblins stepped aside and the bugbear went through the doorway then grabbing the door slammed it over it's knee snapping it in half then threw both into the table making a mass of splinters that flew into the air. Then the goblins fired twice each from their powerful shortbows, both only targeting one guard each. The guards that were targeted slumped over and fell to the ground as two black feathered arrows struck their chest. The last guard yelled, "get up the ladder and I will pass your friend up and then I will join you." So the three of them with the guard grabbing a fallen goblins bow and quiver got up the ladder. As the hobgoblin started climbing the ladder the warlock slung off two rays from _Eldritch Blast_, two crackling spears of light slammed into his shield tearing it apart making it unusable. Then Ergo cast _Chaotic Bolt_ at the hobgoblin coming up the ladder, a warbling mass of chaotic energy flickering and changing forms and the creature gets struck by a ball of lightning that then courses around his body dew to the chain mail that he was wearing. The hobgoblin falls down the ladder limp as it dies. The goblins then position themselves at the bottom of the ladder ready for any movement. The bugbear on the ground floor then starts to destroy the items in the bottom floor. The warlock casting _Minor Illusion_ makes the illusion of a head appearing to look down as the head pokes out two arrows quickly followed by another pair hitting the top of the ceiling. "Get as close to the far wall as possible!" Ordered Ergo.

"Why?" Asked the guard. Ergo's answer was to simply walk down the rope ladder 5ft then _Fireball_. A bead of fire burst from his pointing finger and as it hit the bugbear an intense blast of fire exploded outward. The sorcerer then just as the fire disintegrated the rope ladder he was dragging the dead wizard across to the far wall. The screams pierced the air then stopped suddenly. The smell of burning skin and hair comes up to them. Then the tower drops. The entire first floor collapsed in on itself as the wood not entirely destroyed timber burned through then the heat started. Shaun wanting to get out quickly blasted an opening with _Eldritch Blast_. Bursting out the side of the tower, they saw 4 goblins strewn around with pieces of tower strewn around them they were lying dead on the ground. Blasting open the door with another _Eldritch Blast_. No one was inside except dead guards and upstairs they found nothing again. Going back outside the party decided not to go into any houses till later but look into the more important buildings. So making their way round the first building they went into was called the Flying Ale Tavern. Outside was a few broken chairs and tables with a smashed menu sign hanging from a heavy wooden door. The outside like most of the buildings had a 1ft rim of stone at the bottom and then wood. Above them was a terrace and above that small balconies shouting came from inside and music? The party confused, opened the door and on a table surrounded by flying ale mugs was a kobold playing his lyre, the table in turn was surrounded by 6 goblins just standing there waiting for a mistake. They all have bruises to the head and 2 goblins are unconscious on the ground. The kobold looks at you seeing you as human with a guard and his concentration falls. Two goblins stab and miss, then ale cups hit them both on the head adding another bruise to the purple mass that was the goblin's forehead. The bard then started insulting the one of the goblins that tried to hit him. The goblin that was targeted doubled over hands clutched to his head as he whispered "no… no… no.." then he fell to the floor unmoving. The guard catching his breath motioned for the party to go kill the goblins and that he would guard the door for them. The sorcerer raised his light crossbow and fired calmly taking out one of the goblins to the right. Shaun, not missing a beat, blasted and killed two goblins with _Eldritch Blast_. The two remaining goblins quickly moved out behind the bard and took shots at Ergo 3 arrows shot away from the shortbows as the goblins then quickly ran back behind the bard. As they rushed out one goblin tried to rush his shots so that he could get two off but ended up just throwing both shots out of line. The arrow that was on target sped towards Ergo and thudded into his arm. The kobold then struck a few strings on his lyre and an invisible weight started to crush the left most goblin slamming him into the floor killing the goblin. Then the 2 ale mugs slammed into the side of the goblins head knocking him out. The kobold then jumped down and tumbled off the table coming up in a presentation bow like they had just seen a show ending.

"Welcome to the Flying Ale Tavern. What can I get you, fellow adventurers?" The kobold said cheerfully, "A mug of ale on the house after we kill these foul green skins."

"Who are you?" Shaun said warily, this kobold sure is strange most are shy and skippy looking for shinies and stuff he thought.

"I am called Kug although some people call me Keg for how much ale I can drink." with this comment he looks pointedly at the guard.

"Where are you from? Is there some colony round here?" Ergo questioned unsure of this little creature. For he was little standing at only just over half a metre*.

"I am from the Sword Mountains near Waterdeep, and I take it you are from the city of Baldur's Gate. Before you ask I could tell from your accent."

"So that means you're not from around here."

"Correct and I have actions like you do. Now as you can hear above we have some more goblins. Guard! Stay by the stairs."

"Yes sir." Answered the guard.

The party and the kobold who turned out to be a bard ran up the stairs to the next floor. There in front of them was a corridor with 4 doors then at the end of the corridor another doorway. Each door was made of wood although the type of wood was unknown to the party each door was in varying degrees of destroyed. The party going into each room found them empty but thoroughly searched with many objects destroyed and smashed on the ground. "If they touched it… I will send them to hell and eradicate them all!" Shouted Kug. As he said this a smashing sound came from upstairs then goblins started screaming. The group of three quickly ran up the next set of stairs and went through the door to find 5 severed heads with wings floating round 7 goblins, 4 hobgoblins and a bugbear. Also in the corner there was a dark shape nearly invisible but still indistinguishable. On the ground were 4 hobgoblins and 2 goblins; they all looked pretty beaten up as most had burn marks on them and the fading form of a bulezau.

The bard reacting quickly cast _Heat Metal_, targeting the hobgoblin's armour as a string of soundless notes were played on his lyre. Each inaudible note that he played made a different part of the hobgoblin's armour heat up to high temperatures the hobgoblin that was targeted burst into flames and his armour then stayed piping hot steam rising from inside of it. Shaun then struck two of the flying heads with eldritch blast both damaging them and giving a nasty bruise in the eye. Ergo shot one of the goblins with one of his crossbow bolts in the head right between the eyes it was dead before it hit the ground. The demons then flew around and attacked the bugbear all centred on it trying to bring it down. As they swarmed around it they managed to bring it down but in the bugbears death throes it managed to kill one of the ones attacking it that had already been hit by an eldritch blast. So with 4 demons left the remaining hobgoblins approached them cautiously and started hacking at them each slicing twice amidst the flashing blades 2 demons go down then the others look very badly injured. The goblins moved into the darkened corner and trained their bows on the floating heads but before they fired a growl was heard from behind them and they turned around and then the dark shadowy form moved and revealed itself to be a hellhound.

*He had growing problems and is only 1 foot 8 inches or 50.8cm tall he is also only 19lb or 8.61kg because of his smaller size.


End file.
